


stars

by hannapeel



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannapeel/pseuds/hannapeel
Summary: Small poem, original piece





	stars

i see the hope and dreams of many

down 

into the earth, rich and scented with loam

the heart wakes

is woke

will wake

to see the stars tonight.

 

The beauty of a million trillion dreamers 

             like me,

 

into darkness

 

Yet

 

 

five points of light, infinite.


End file.
